


For him

by moonryak



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Elricest, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonryak/pseuds/moonryak
Summary: On their last night together, Edward admires Alphonse's perfection, and thinks about how he would give everything he has for him.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 9





	For him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Por él](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373487) by [moonryak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonryak/pseuds/moonryak). 



> Hello and welcome!
> 
> Firstly I would like to apologize if there's any grammatical or orthographic mistake. English is not my first language and online translators won't do the best job correcting my mistakes. Any grammar and / or spelling correction would be highly appreciated. If there's any Spanish speaker here, I uploaded the original version too -which it is in Spanish.
> 
> Second, the pairing is not necessary reciprocal, it is mostly one sided and borderline obsessive. If it is your cup of tea, please enjoy your reading!

A sigh abandoned his lips, his gaze fixed on the face of the other one, looking at any little detail, finding himself fascinated again for what he had just seen. It doesn’t matter how many times he studied his face, he felt his love increase, and obviously it would, because Alphonse was perfect in his eyes.

And he truly is, from his golden strands colored by the Sun to the most pure and noble heart who had inhabited the world. Alphonse has too much perfection to live in this filthy mundane world.

Very clear he has his wicked surreptitious, how sicken is the fact that he was in love with his little brother, he has it very clear and for that exact reason he decided to lock that feeling, but he is not stone made, he was as human as everyone and many times his feelings and actions escaped his control, so he learn how to live with it without being suspicious, without trigger Alphonse leaving his side because of this repulsive adoration. He fears that would happen, at night he used to panic thinking about this hypothetical situation in which Alphonse gives him disgusted looks, looks that he can’t even stand in his mind. But all these nights of anguish were abruptly interrupted for his figure, as grown up as his own -or even more-, laid on their shared bed, breathing calmly as the moonlight shone above him, giving Edward all the peace that he needed. It was so perfect that he feared to close up and spoiled that ethereal moment, so he spent a lot of nights watching from the other side of the room how Alphonse slept, but not tonight, tonight was special. Tomorrow it would be a big day, a very important day, so just for tonight Edward can give himself the permission to appreciate the stunning perfection of Alphonse.

Tomorrow would be the day that finally Alphonse would leave on his way to Xing with the goal of learning the Alkahestry. Although he was happy for his little brother reaching his own dreams and taking his own path, couldn't help but feel abandonment from Al, despite having the Rockbell girls close to him. The fact is that staying in Resembool isn’t something very exciting to Edward, especially after all the things that happened in that place, but any situation with Alphonse’s company is so much easier, that was why he was cheerless with the idea of his baby brother leaving the country.

But what he had with the nerves and anxiety eating his mind completely, was the constant terror of losing a loved one. He has lost enough; he lost his father before he could even develop an emotional bond with him, he lost his mother, and that day he finally lost everything left; except Alphonse. And maybe that was the reason for his passion for his brother, but that was something that Edward doesn’t dare to explore yet.

Bitter tears abandoned his eyes and made their way through his face, losing trace at the edge of his jaw. Fear traveled through his veins and drowned his blood in silent sobs, in which only the night sky was witness. He fears losing Alphonse, since he had lost him two times before, and he had been able to sacrifice his arm and then his alchemy so as not to lose him, because Alphonse is worth everything, absolutely everything. And he would give everything he could again as long as Alphonse stayed by his side, next to him and only him, loving him just like his imagination wanders when he allows himself to fantasize about it but he knows that’s not possible. Alphonse is perfect and he is not. He is a twisted being, instead his brother is so pure, so much that the world itself doesn’t deserve him, because no one can be worthy of that soul full of warm light, not even him. And although he has it clear enough, Edward would tear his heart from his chest with his own hands to give it to him, he would give everything he has for Alphonse, even his life, even his soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> This is the very first fanfic that I upload, what an exciting thing!
> 
> Elricest is my weakness, and I must say that I enjoy making my babies feel bad about loving each other in a romantic way. I promise that someday I'll give them all the fluff and happiness they deserve   
> Once again I apologize if there's any mistake, or if it was confusing or difficult to read. I'm still working both on my English and my writing uwu
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please stay safe and take care 💛


End file.
